


Kodak Moments at Angel Investigations

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03ep12 Provider, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: If Angel could freeze one moment for eternity, he would choose this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Clocks" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.
> 
> Angel/Cordy actually get out of the implied/ambiguous relationships area with this drabble!

If Angel could freeze one moment for eternity, he would choose this one.

Cordy, peaceful in slumber, lies on his bed. He lies next to her and gazes longingly at her beautiful face to his heart’s content without fearing that she may take notice. His son ( _their son_ , his heart whispers) lies between them. The three of them make the perfect family picture. Seconds ago, they even sounded like a family, planning trips to ski condos in Aspen with Cordelia talking about “chipmunk robots on ice.”

Angel isn't allowed perfect moments, but he plans to hold onto this one forever.


End file.
